This is how the World Goes
by Concorde202
Summary: X and Zero are told to elimate a human terrorist that has over 500 hostages. R for language and semi-graphic violence ((like thats gonna stop you)) Please Read and Review!
1. Terrorism

****

This is how the World Goes

By: Concorde202

__

"The death of one is a tragedy, the death of a million is just a statistic." -Joseph Stalin, Soviet Union

DISCLAMER: I do not own Megaman X, Zero, Dr. Cain and so on. If any employee or representative does from Capcom does not understand this, start typing up a new resume because you should be fired for being an idiot.

****

Chapter One: Terrorism

An old school bus silently drove up in front of the MegaTech Headquarters Building in Neo-Tokyo, the city that was home to the infamous Maverick Hunters Headquarters. A cloaked figure opened the door and walked out, taking a TV camera and a small transmission dish. Setting up the dish, and also setting up the camera on a tripod and pointed it towards himself. Turning the light on and starting to broadcast.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters-

"Hey Zero, come to the war room quick, and bring as many Hunters as you can with you! Orders from Dr. Cain!" yelled X to his friend, Zero who was repairing his hoverbike.

"On my way X." Zero casually replied as he dropped his tools onto the ground and started running towards the war room with Zero, and a few other Hunters.

They soon arrived in the war room, not only Reploids gathered around, but Dr. Cain as well.

"Good evening everyone, we have a major problem, you need to see this." Dr. Cain said as he turned on the big central monitor and turned to a local Neo Tokyo news station.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to give you this news bulletin someone is trying to override the main television satellite in geo-stationary orbit above Neo Tokyo and we thi…." a news reporter was suddenly cut off as the TV went to static. 

Soon a face appeared, a face belonging to a young man, with black hair and sunglasses, about 25 or so.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and Reploids alike." Started the man.

"Did I hear right? He actually recognized US in an announcement, I'm flattered." Said Zero dryly.

"I have an important announcement, I am currently near the MegaTech corporate headquarters in Neo Tokyo, and I am currently broadcasting this to the world. As many of you know, like most megacorperations, MegaTech…how should I put this delicately, 'enslaves' Reploids for they're own ambitions, and I for one am tired of this. One week ago, my best friend, my only friend, Melissa, a Reploid, was destroyed for defending herself, against the CEO from MegaTech, how was putting on some rather, unsavory advances. Which, broke my heart, and I'm gonna take some back for her. Reploids will no longer be enslaved. To make myself crystal clear, I totally agree with the Mavericks goals, and I am doing this out of my own free will." He finished as he took out a remote control, pressed a button, and the camera switched to the huge skyscraper that is the MegaTech building.

Without further delay, the building exploded in a ball of fire, floor by floor, starting from the bottom going to the top, in one second intervals, as each floor detonated in flames, and the building finally crumbled into a heap of flaming rubble.

Reploids and a few humans in the control room gasped at the sight, one human woman started to cry. Then the image turned back to the man.

"My name is Allen Sheppard. And what you have just witnessed, were the destruction of a multimillion-dollar complex and the ending of over 2,000 Reploid slavetraders. I will continue to destroy buildings, in any city I choose, at any time. If any Mavericks are currently watching this, don't come after me, I would hate to see lives wasted. This game isn't even close to being finished, I will see you later."

The signal soon switched back to the news reporter.

"Oh…my god, ladies and gentlemen, this is horrible, fire fighters and medics n the scene say there are no survivors." Stated the news reporter in a sad tone.

"Zero, X, I am assigning you two, to temporarily override the robotic law of never harming a human, until this ruthless murder…is eliminated, and any terrorists he has employed. When the time is right, you will have your orders, this is a direct order from me, log it, I take full responsibility for your actions." Said Dr. Cain to X and Zero in a dark tone.

Mega Man X and Zero looked at each other for a few seconds, and then replied, "Understood clearly sir." And walked out of the control room.

"I can't believe we were just ordered to kill a human." X said to Zero, saddened. 

Zero turned to X and said, "I can, X, this will be no different from any other time we've destroyed a Maverick, he said it himself, he agrees with the Maverick cause, Reploid or human, he is still a Maverick. You know that, I know that, when he said that he signed his own death warrant, the only difference is, that I can take all my frustrations against humans and take it out on that Sheppard character and all who work for him. And I won't be labeled a Maverick, this is a direct order X, we aren't Mavericks for doing our job, remember that."

"Understood Zero." X calmly replied.


	2. Recurring Nightmares

****

Chapter 2: Recurring Nightmares

"X! Any leads on Sheppard yet?" Asked Zero walking up behind him.

"Yeah, he and 20 other humans raided a military depot just outside of town, nothing was said to us because they weren't Reploids." Replied X.

"I'm flattered and all, but this guy is killing humans for Reploids, what is up with that anyway? I mean, I'm all for free speech, but Jesus fucking Christ! I don't need a human to stand up for me."

"I kinda feel the same way, just not as much."

"All available hunters to the control room, immediately!" Rang Dr. Cain's voice over the PA system.

"I think that's a sign saying that Sheppard didn't just pack up and leave." Said X.

"No shit, Sherlock." Replied Zero sarcastically.

They both ran to the control room at top speed, arriving quickly to find the same person yet again taking over the TV signals.

"To the people of Neo Tokyo, to the world for that matter, I have captured the ChemDyne Chemicals corporate plaza. And am holding over 500 people hostage. Already local law enforcement has tried to rescue them with a 40 man S.W.A.T team, which, I am sad to say didn't survive, but they managed to kill one of my guards. For that, I will personally execute one hostage. You, bring him over here." Said Sheppard as he took out a powerful Desert Eagle pistol out of his holster and motioned for the other man.

"Please, don't kill me, I'll give you what ever you want, money, my house, my car, anything, just leave me alone PLEASE! I have a family!" Pleaded the man, around 40 years of age.

"Ugg, If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a man who pleads for his life." Replied Sheppard as he points the pistol at the man's head, squeezes the trigger, and blows a bloody hole through the man's head.

"If anyone else tries to retake the hostages, I will execute another hostage, if a Maverick Hunter tries to enter the building, I will execute two. My demands are simple this time, the transfer of 25.3 million dollars to the following Swiss Bank account. If my demands are not met within 6 hours, I will destroy this building and everyone in it; I have enough C4 strapped to this skyscraper to blow a hole in the world. This is Allen Sheppard, signing off for now." With that, it switched back to the news station.

"How are we gonna do this?" Asked Dr. Cain.

"Sir, X and I, plus a group of 5 of our best hunters volunteer to neutralize the terrorists." Replied Zero.

"All right, I'll assign you the other Hunters; you go ahead to the building and scout. Get to it." Said Dr. Cain.

Zero and X started walking towards the garage to collect their hoverbikes.

"Zero, tell me why I took this job?" Asked X.

"Oh come on, 30 more years of this you get retirement and a cheap gold watch." Replied Zero.

"Cool." said X.


	3. Infiltration

Chapter 3: Infiltration ****

Chapter 3: Infiltration

X and Zero pulled up to the ChemDyne Corporate Plaza on their hoverbikes ready for action. They parked their bikes and walked out onto the parking lot and into a huge crowd full of EMTs Police cares, fire trucks, ambulances, and curious civilians. The chief of police immediately saw the two hunters, and ran up to them.

"Thank god you're here! We lost 40 men when we tried to retake." Said the Police officer wearily.

"What's the situation?" asked Zero.

"We have 500 hostages on the top floor just below the roof. 19 guards, plus the Terrorist leader, high powered pulse rifles, with…I'd say over 30 clips of armor piercing rounds each, and about 20 rounds of M-40 grenades. Terrorist says he want's 27.3 million in various bills or he blows the main supports on each floor." Replied the officer.

A row of 5 bikes pulled up behind Zero and X. In various colors and armor.

"Here comes the Calvary." Snickered X.

Zero turned around to face the other hunters and addressed them, "All right, glad to see you could make it, this is a straight forward Maverick sweep, the only difference is that these Mavericks are humans, eliminate all 20 humans in total. No exceptions, understood?"

"Understood sir!" they said in a military style unison.

"Alright, what are you waiting for? Hell to freeze over, come on hunters, I know you're new, but I want this job finished YESTERDAY!" yelled Zero.

X and Zero led the group of five to the front doors of the complex.

"Ready X?" Zero asked.

"Ready." Replied X.

"ATTACK!" screamed Zero as he took out his beam saber and ignited it with a familiar hum.

Zero slashed the doors open and ran inside, followed by the other hunters, no more than five steps in they hear Sheppard's voice yell, "OPEN FIRE!"

The first to be hit was the group of five taking up the rear, a spray of bullets ripped through them like paper as all but one immediately exploded in a barrage of grenades, blowing out all the windows on the first floor. The other one tried to get up but was surrounded by restricting energy rings. And then teleported away as Zero and X ducked behind a reception desk to avoid fire.

"How the hell did he do that? asked X panting to cool his systems, "He took out 4 hunters in a single barrage!"

"It was a trap, I'm a complete idiot, I didn't see it, the other problem is we we're assigned newbies fresh out of combat instead of the 5 experienced hunters we we're supposed to get, what the hell was Cain thinking?" replied Zero in an angry tone.

"Hold you're fire," said Sheppard from the balcony above. "I expected better from the famed Maverick Hunters. They made a stupid mistake, they should've kept moving. Zero, I know that's you, if you have any brains you will turn back and walk away right now. Because my men killed 4 of the Hunters, and captured the other, I don't think any hostages will be executed."

"You're crazy, you're fucking crazy!" yelled Zero.

"Poor people are crazy Zero, I'm eccentric, there will come a time that you had wished you never met me." Replied Sheppard with a chuckle.

"Sheppard, I'm already there!"

Sheppard and his men walked out the door of the balcony. And disappeared from Zero's line of sight.

"Let's go to the top floor X, all out assault. I'm personally gonna butcher Sheppard like a pig…you with me?" asked Zero.

"Yeah I am, lets get some back for those hunters." Replied X, already starting to forget about regretting having to kill humans.

Zero and X got up, and ran to the staircase and up the stairs, Zero keeping his Z-saber by his side.


	4. Assault

****

Chapter 4: Assault

X and Zero ran up the stairs like lighting bolts. Zero thinking about the different ways he was going to kill Sheppard. X thinking about the many ways he was going to keep a straight mind while he was carrying out his mission.

"30…31…32…33…34…" said X as he counter the floors, " 68, 69, 70…71, here we are."

X and Zero stood at each side of the door and waited, X charged up his buster, and Zero got ready with his Z saber. X cautiously looked out the window, Zero getting ready to strike like a coiled snake waits to strike at its prey.

"Alright, there are 4 sentries guarding the hall, 2 on the right, 2 on the left, I'll take the right, kill any terrorists you see and meet at the two main doors to the conference room." Said X.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY! I JUST WANT TO KILL THEM!" Yelled Zero.

"1…2…3…GO!" Yelled X as he kicked open the door.

The four guards on either side didn't even know what hit them. They turned around to see what exactly had burst out of the emergency exit door that led to the main stairwell. X took care of the guards with two silent plasma shots, which vaporized them instantly. The two one Zero's side saw them be vaporized, and didn't have a chance to pull the trigger on their rifles or even scream for that matter. As Zero snuck up behind them and slit both of their throats with his Z saber, catching some of the blood that gushed out onto his chest. Zero smiled, he actually enjoyed his work for once as the two guards crumpled into a heap.

"Four down, fifteen to go." Zero said coldly.

"Damn straight." Said X as he looked through a window into the main conference room.

"I don't know...they look pretty solid." Said X.

"What if we dropped in on 'em from the ventilation ducts above?" Asked Zero.

"It certainly would be a surprise." Replied X.

"Yeah it would."

"Let's go for it."

They silently jogged down the hall to the maintenance access ladder, climbed up it, and into the vents. They crawled through duct after duck until they reached a grate that led to the middle of the room below, with 15 terrorists and 500 civilians, and the Hunter that was captured earlier. Then they turned to see all 15 terrorists on one side of the hostages, and Sheppard off to the right.

"Will Mr. Guest please sign in." said Zero with a snicker.

"What?" Asked X.

With that Zero jumped and crashed through the grate making X fall with him, he landed on the floor and jumped at the nearest terrorist and sliced him clean in half. One terrorist knew what to do and shot away Zero's saber. All the terrorists started firing at Zero as X watched Zero with glazed over eyes. Zero jumped into the rest of the terrorists and literally started to rip them apart. After a few blood-curdling screeches, and hollers of pain. Zero emerged from the pile pf broken and twisted bodies covered with human blood head to toe; he wiped the blood off his face with the back of wrist, revealing a mad grin. But Sheppard threw some sort of pink energy ropes that banded themselves around X and Zero, the same that was wrapped around the newbie hunter.

"Nice to see you drop in Zero, and X," said Sheppard calmly as he stared at the bloody pile of bodies, "I was gonna kill them all anyway, thanks for taking care of it. You broke the rules; I already executed 40 more hostages and him..."

Sheppard then took out his pistol and blew a large hole in the newbie Hunter's head that was right next to him, the explosive bullet blowing the Hunter's head apart in a wave of Reploid blood.

"NO! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! HE WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Screamed as he watched the horrible scene that just took place.

Zero took one look at the headless Reploid body and glared at Sheppard with murderous glare and said, "Sheppard, I'm gonna gut you like fish, I'll rib your throat out AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT! Then I'm fucking gonna knock your teeth out the back of your neck. And if I were human, I WOULD RIP YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF AND WIPE MY FUCKING ASS WITH IT!"

X stared at Zero's blood covered form with amazement, he had never Zero said that kinda language emanate from Zero's lips before.

"Too make you happy, I just set the time for the C4 to 10 minutes, and 7 minutes have gone by. See you later." Said Sheppard as he turned around and walked around.

Zero cracked at that, screamed with a battle cry, broke apart the bonds that held him, grabbed his Z-saber, and in one fluid motion, delivered the lethal down thrust from his saber into Sheppard's back; who immediately keeled over into a puddle of blood. Zero walked over to X, undid his bonds, and noticed the crowd with dazed expressions on their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET OUT!" Screamed Zero.

The hostages immediately ran out the doors and down the stairwells. It did not take them long to run screaming out the front doors of the plaza into the street. While Zero and X jumped out the window and teleported to the street.

Sheppard weakly looked at the timer on his watch, 30 seconds left.

"This is how the World Goes...This is how the World Goes...This is how the World Goes...This is how the World Goes...not with bang, but with a whimper, not this time Zero, you cant get away from me...." Said Sheppard as he closed his eyes and died. The timer reaching zero.

Everyone outside screamed and gazed at the ChemDyne Corperate Plaza implode one floor at a time and crumble, then explode in a ball of fire that blew cars in the lost into other buildings across the street as all the hostages hit the deck. All that was left, was a smoldering crater.

"Thank you Zero and X, we are forever in your debt." Said the Police officer said running up to X and Zero.

"It was nothing; I hate to lose anyway." Replied Zero, "X, let's go back to headquarters, I need to wash off."

"Sure Zero..." said X, with the same admiration and respect that he had always felt for Zero.

-Maverick Hunters HQ-

Once again everyone in the Maverick Hunters HQ huddled in the control room seeing the news report on the main monitor.

"We will be forever in the debts of the Maverick Hunters. Thanks to them, the only life taken by the terrorists' bomb was his own, this never would have happened if we had treated Reploids equally to begin with. Every being is created equally, maybe we can learn from our mistakes too..." said the reporter over the TV, "This is channel 5 news, signing off until the 10 'o clock recap tonight."

The End


End file.
